houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Tick Tock
Tick-Tock the Crocodile (better known as just the Crocodile) is a character from Peter Pan and the 2011 spin-off television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The hungry crocodile is a neutral character in that, being a hungry carnivore, he tries to eat whatever he can get. However, he can be a good guy, since all that he really wants to eat is Never Land's most dangerous threat, Captain Hook. The Crocodile has notably appeared in several other productions outside of Peter Pan. Peter Pan Captain Hook laments Peter Pan's role in causing the crocodile to follow him, due to Peter cutting off his hand and throwing it to the crocodile. Tick-Tock found it so delicious he's following him everywhere for another taste. Tick-Tock suddenly shows up next to the ship. Hook hears the clock ticking and his eyebrows and pointing mustache begin twitching in rhythm (with the music of "Never Smile at a Crocodile"). The crocodile's eyes begin popping up to the tune, sending Hook into a panic. The crocodile then emerges from the water onto a rock rubbing his belly and licking his lips, accompanied by a wide smile towards the captain. Hook then screams for Mr. Smee to save him, and Smee shooes off the crocodile. The crocodile then frowns and wiggles his tail to the ticking clock while sulking away. Later, when Captain Hook and Mr. Smee kidnap the Indian princess Tiger Lily to take her to Skull Rock, the crocodile follows them in the rowboat tick-tocking right behind them (with the music of Never Smile at a Crocodile) again, actually stopping to smile at the camera and then follow the rowboat again. In Skull Rock, Hook soon finds himself hanging from a cliff while fighting Peter Pan. Peter hears the ticking and smiles at Hook, saying "I say Captain, do you hear something?". Hook hears the sound, with his eyebrows and pointy mustache twitching in rhythm (with the music of Never Smile at a Crocodile) again. Hook looks down at the water and he shakes with fear. The crocodile approaches with his eyes popping with up to the tune again, looking delighted to see a golden opportunity to eat the Captain. He jumps up and bites off Hook's coat, devouring it. Peter asks the crocodile "Oh, Mr. Crocodile, do you like codfish?", to which he happily nods his head to say yes. "You DO?" Peter replies, much to Wendy's horror. The crocodile leaps again and manages to pull Hook right into his mouth, but Hook is able to escape the crocodile. The crocodile makes several attempts to swallow Hook, eventually chasing him back to the Jolly Roger. Later that night, Tick-Tock circles the water outside Hook's ship, licking his chops. At the end, Tick-Tock is ready to eat Hook at the end off of the plank, but Hook climbs back up, which annoys Tick-Tock. The crocodile watches Peter and Hook have a sword fight while twiddling his finger in the water. He is dancing in the water while Wendy and the boys sing "Hook is a codfish". When the Captain falls in the water, Tick-Tock begins pursuing Hook again. He ends up chasing Captain Hook away from Never Land. Hook states in Return to Never Land that he had lost the crocodile. Tick-Tock is considered either alive or living somewhere else until he returns to Never Land in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Return to Never Land It is unknown why he didn't show up in the 2002 sequel, Return To Never Land, but he was replaced by a giant octopus that made a popping sound with the suction cups on his tentacles reminiscent of the ticking of the clock in the Crocodile's belly. He was mentioned in the film by Captain Hook and Smee, as well as his silhouette is seen in the clouds, with the clock in his stomach, in the opening of the movie, with a snippet of "Never Smile at a Crocodile". JATNLP Along with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock appears in the preschool series starring a young boy named Jake and his two pirate friends Izzy and Cubby. Tick-Tock returns to Never Land after his absences in Return to Neverland and is once again after Hook. The music video appropriately called "Tick Tock Croc" is a dedication to him and plays instrumentally in the show as his theme. The croc's vocalizations are done by Dee Bradley Baker. Tick-Tock's first episode is "Yo Ho, Food to Go!" where he spends the day following Hook and nearly eats him. Jake offers to rescue Hook and Smee, but Hook refuses. Jake and his crew help, resulting in Hook and Smee still on top of the palm tree with the crocodile still trying to devour them. The crocodile finally manages reach the top of the tree, sending Hook and Smee fleeing into the Never Sea swimming from the ravenous reptile, who waves good-bye to the frightened Hook and Smee as they swim back to the Jolly Roger. Tick-Tock reappears in the episode "Surfin' Turf" after Izzy's surfboard is stolen by Captain Hook and Smee. Jake and his crew, accompanied by Marina, set off to take back their treasure. They almost catch Hook, until he is scared away by the crocodile, resulting into Hook and Smee riding down the river at incredible speeds. Later in the episode, Hook frees himself from the vine, only to be chased away by the croc. In the episode "Cubby's Sunken Treasure". Jake and his crew try to beat Hook and Mr. Smee to Captain Fisher treasure which was located at the bottom of Crocodile Creek, home of Tick-Tock. The croc prevents Hook and Smee from getting the treasure chest chasing the duo away from his lair. The croc reappears again at the end of the episode after being fished out of the Never Sea by Hook and begins pursuing Hook and Smee yet again aboard the Jolly Roger. The croc's largest role in the series so far was in the episode "Rock the Croc!" where Tick-Tock accidentally eats a map in a bottle to Jake and his crew's future spot to cool off. The episode revolves around Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Hook and Smee trying to get it back. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem" Tick-Tock and The Octopus both appear by the end of the episode attacking Hook together aboard the Jolly Roger. This episode marks their first appearance together, much to Hook's horror and humiliation. In the episode "Captain Who?" when Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers, he forgets he is the captain of his crew. Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory, so they take Hook all across Never Land, but nothing seems to work. The sea pups know that if anything can restore Hook's memory of who he, it is his fear of Tick-Tock. The crocodile pursues Hook and his crew and Jake and his. Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust to fly everyone to safety from the hungry crocodile. In the episode "Cap'n Croak" when Bones does his magic tricks, he thinks he accidentally turned Captain Hook into a frog that is hopping across Never Land. The Jolly Roger crew run into Jake and crew who offer to help catch the frog. While on the trail of the slippery amphibian the pirates encounter the ravenous Tick-Tock, who chases them through the Never Land Jungle. Jake's crew and Hook's crew manage to climb up a tree safely out of the crocodile's reach. The crocodile reappears later in the episode after Bones accidentally wakes him just in time to chase the real Captain Hook out of Frog Hollow. In the episode "Jake's Special Delivery" Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully try to deliver a package after it washed from the Never Sea. While searching for the rightful owner, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to steal it but fall into Up Falls, a waterfall that flows upward where Tick-Tock is waiting for them. Hook and Smee frantically try to swim away, but the current is too strong, pushing the duo ever closer to the hungry crocodile. Fortunately for Hook and Smee, Jake and his crew manage to rescue them using a log caught in the Up Falls flow. The crocodile reappears at the end of the episode chasing Hook out of his treasure cave. Trivia Category:Gators Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes